


Seashells and Fingerpainting [podfic]

by senseofenterprise (the_boleyn_treatment)



Series: Podfics From the Cottage in South Downs [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Apocalypse, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), gabriel stops being a big doody head, mentions of a historical beheading, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boleyn_treatment/pseuds/senseofenterprise
Summary: Gabriel is sent to earth for a heavenly attitude adjustment and with a little help from Crowley and Aziraphale, it just might work.





	Seashells and Fingerpainting [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seashells and Fingerpainting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969666) by [Vagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond). 

> The next installment of the series. Extra special thanks to Vagabond for giving me permission to record this, I hope I did it justice <3  
As always, any and all comments are valued and appreciated, from constructive criticism, to incoherent rambling, to the humble '<3' I reply to every single one.
> 
> Music used is hyperlinked below
> 
> I know, I know. This isn't the next chapter of The Conscience of the Queen. It's coming, I promise. I just need to get through the High Holidays first, then I promise that'll be my next priority.
> 
> I'd like to reiterate the message that Vagabond left in the notes of the original fic: Don't forget to love each other.

[Dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7t58ta26d38bjf5/Seashells%20and%20Fingerpainting%20Podfic%20%20copy.mp3?dl=0)

[Original Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969666)

[Original Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond)

[Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfMBIhnWCJg) [Used](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eF1KAgd8ZnI) [<3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=he1IpOTO6eA)


End file.
